


Return to Middle Earth

by ChibiSilverShadow



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSilverShadow/pseuds/ChibiSilverShadow
Summary: Serenity and Hotaru return to Middle Earth their home before going to Tokyo to stop Sauron.





	1. Chapter 1

Returning Home to Midde Earth

Parings are......

Serenity/Legolas

Aragorn/Arwen

Hotaru/ ????

A twenty-five year old Serena woke up this morning with the same feeling again she had for the past month, but ignored it, so she could get out of bed. She got up and took a quick shower like normal. When done with her shower, she got dressed putting a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt on with the sleeves that went to her elbows.

She combed her long blond hair she hadn't cut since she was a child and pulled it into a long braid. She then walked out of the door of her apartment and walked down the bottom floor to go outside.

When she got outside the sun had not risen yet, but knew it would be up in about a half hours, which would give her enough time to get to the park to see the sun rise, before having to go to work. As she kept walking down the dark streets of Tokyo, she wondered how her fellow Sailor Scouts were doing.

They had all gone to start their dreams with the final battle against Chaos that happened seven years ago over. She hadn't seen any of them for four years. Serena, during her time becoming friends with her fellow scouts, had kept a very big secret from them. She acted completely different when around her friends, instead of being her true self.

The scouts didn't know that every morning she would get up and go to the park half an hour before the sun rose to greet the new day and to watch it rise. If they knew what she had kept quiet all these years, they would be shocked. All of her friends didn't know except for two Sailor Scouts. Sailor Pluto, who brought Serena here and Sailor Saturn also know as Hotaru, who knew about Serena's secret, for Hotaru has kept some things quiet about herslef that only Serena and Sailor Pluto knew about her.

Serena realized she made it to the park and entered it. She waled down the familiar path for about a minute or so, till she found a tree next to a lake that was within the park. She easily and gracefully started to climb the tree to the top and sat on a sturday branch. Serena stat there for about a minute or so until another figure sat down next to her.

"Morning Serenity." Greeted the figure towards the young blond beside her. Serena turned her head to see her friend Hotaru sitting next to her on the same branch. Serena had always prefeered her real name Serennity, instead of the name Serena.

"Good Morning." Serena stated seeming preoccupied a bit. Hotaru's appearnce was different now and the scouts would be a bit surprised. Her once black hair that used to be should length, has grown out to her lower back and became wavy. She was as tall as Serena and was much more graceful and had grown up very much.

Hotaru sat where she could look at the blond headed friend. Normally the two would talk about their home or what they had done in their home, before being taken away many years ago. Wondering how their family was, or they would talk abotu what was going on in Tokyo, or old fights as being the scouts. But not today. Something was on both the women's mids and it had todo with their home.

Something terrible was about to happen, and they knew that, but what wa it? And could they go back to help out. Hotaru sat there looking ahead of her seeing the sun slowly rise above the horizon. She loved watching the sun rise and fall everyday; it was a beautiful site to see. Hotaru sighed heavily, as the feeling came back to her once again. Her home was in danger. She knew that her family could be as well. She missed her family dearly. Her father was very wise and kind, her sister was kind, beautiful and in love with a prince, and her twin older brothres, who woudl always be off hunting and exploring. She missed them dearly and her grandmother as well.

"Serenity was is wrong? You are very quiet." She asked her friend kindly with concern evident in her voice. Serenity was brought back from her thought about her brother, hearing her friends kinds words.

"I'm fine.It's just....I." Serenity sighed heavily looking at the sunrise. Hotaru knew wha ther friend was going to say. She could see it in Serenity's eyes.

"I feel it as well, Serenity. Middle Earth is in danger and you are worried about your brother, as for I am worried about my family as well. There is some dark power slowly growing. Wd don't know what it is but it threatens our home." She stated to Serenity understanding her friend's concern and worries. Serenity chuckled turning her head to her friend.

"You know me to well, Amarië." Serenity stated to her friend smiling at her. Hotaru or Amarië, as Serenity called her, just smiled back at her.

"But alas you are right. There is some great dark force in Middle Earth growing and I can't just sit here knowing about it, and doing nothing." Serenity said turning to Hotaru. Hotaru shook her head sighing.

"I know Serenity. But we were meant to be here, once taken from Middle Earth and protecting the future. Though somehow by mistake we were reborn in Middle Earth. I want to go back as well and help them."

"We can still go back Amarië. The scouts are here and can protect the earth, while we are back in Middle Earth. We haven't had a single attack for seven years. I don't think we will have any more, but just in case, the others will be here while we help Middle Earth." Serenity, suddenly turning to her friend with a serious expression.

"You're right, we could do that. But remember the scouts come home next week Serenity. They will think something has happened to us when they come home and we're not here to see them. Unless...." She stopped for a minute to think.

"We can have Trista tell them something and not to worry." She stated smiling at the thought of going home, hope evident in her purple eyes.

"Well, it looks like were going home." Serenity stated happily, excited at the thought of going home.

"I have all my things at my house as you do too. Why don't we meet here after dark has settle in. We shall me here at the tree." Serenity said look at her friend,who nodded in agreement. The sun was now up and shining down on them as well as the rest of the Tokyo. The two woemn jump back down landing gracefully on the ground and left the park to do what they had planned to do that day, and meet back at the very same spot again when it was dark.

~*~

Serena walked into her apartment after being with her friend Molly all day. She had gone to lunch with her high school friend and then to a doctor's appointment to see if Molly was with child, and the test was positive. Serena was thrilled for her friend and had spent the rest of the day talking about thinkgs for Molly to buy. Serena walking into her apartment, went back to her bedroom and then to her closet. She opened the door, turning the light inside. She turned to the right side of the wall in the closet and moved a board.

There she found her things from Middle Earth, she kept anyone from seeing or asking or asking quesitons about. She pulled out her bow and quills, that Hotaru had gotten her for her birthday one year. It was silver and had cravings of the elvish language embedded on it. It said 'To thee moonchild you have thee power'. She never understood that that mean. She put that to the side and took out her gray cloak that had been hanging on the wall, and a sword her brother had given her for her 12th birthday. She also found underneath her cloak was a light blue tunic, a white shirt, pants and shoes that went with the outfit.

She took them out as well, then turned the lights off in her cloest and shut the door. She got changed inot the tunic and put her cloak on. After that she put her bow and quills on her back, and put the sword on her side. She checked herself in the mirror in her room to make sure she looked all right. Then she walked otu of her apartment, which may be the last night she would be in it .

~*~

Hotaru smiled as she walked into her room, where she lived with her father still. At the moment he was out to dinner with some friends of his and wouldn't be back until late so she wouldn't have to worry about explaining to him where she was going and what she was wearing. She went under her bed and pulled out her bow and quills her father (from Middle Earth) given her when she was to leave Middle Earth in case she had to defend herself one day, not knowing where she was going to go. On her bow, which was written in elvish, 'To my daughter, may you stay safe.' She smiled at her bow, memories of her family floodied her mind. She shook her head and turned back to get ready to meet her friend soon. She put her bow and quills on her bed and took out her cloack from under her bed, she had worn when she left her home. It was green as so to blend in with the forsest. She put that on her bed and then last but leaset grab her tunic that was under her bed as well. It was very light shade of purple with a white shirt. She smile at the thought of going home.

" Soon I will see you all again, and you all thought I would never return either." She said to herself, wondering how her return at home, would make her family feel. She would be amused about it, as well seeing an old friend of hers. She got dressed into her tunic and then put her cloak on, followed by her bow and quills. She then went into the bathrooom quickly and put her hair up into a full bun. Once done with that, she wrote her father saying she was goin on vacation with Serena for sometime and didn't know when she would be back, then left her house.

~*~

The Moon was full and bright tonight, with no clouds in the air. Hotaru stood by the tree waiting for her friend and princess to show up. As she stood there, she looked up at the moon remembering her past life, when she was the Princess of Saturn. It always wondered her, how her fellow scouts reacted to Serenity's and her past. They didn't have a clue about their, but knew it would be very amusing to watch their shock faces, that was for sure.

Hotaru noticed a dark figure walkng towards her, as she snapped out of her thoughts about her life. She smiled, knowing who was coming towards her.

"Hello Serenity" She greeted her friend, when she was finally next to her. Serenity took her hood off smiling at her friend.

"Hello Amarië. Are you ready to go?" Serenity asked her long time friend. She smiled at Serenity, before nodding her head.

"I am more than ready to return home. I have been thinking about this for so many years." She told her young blond.

"So have I, so have I." Serenity stated as well, she then took out her locket that carried the Silver Crystal and held it into the air. She then yelled, "Silver Crystal, take us to the Gates of Time!" The locket glowed silver, as the wind picked up. The two women then dissappeared, never to be seen again in the park.

~*~

At the Gate of Time, Sailor Pluto stood guard there with her Time Staff. It was her duty to protect the time stream and other dimensions from evil forces, as well as protecting her Princess. It was very lonely being here. The dark fog swirling around her and the gates. No one ever to talk too. It was very lonly indeed. But she did get to leave from tim to time to help the Sailor Scouts and Princess Serenity with a new threat in Tokyo and when she did have to do that, she enjoyed every minute of it. Just then the Scout to Time felt two presence near her. She could barely see an outline of the two coming towards her.

"Who dares to come to the Gates of Time?" Pluto shouted out, tensing up, readying herself for anything.

"Sailor Pluto it is I, Serenity and Amarië." Serenity replied back, still walking towards her friend hearing her voice. Sailor Pluto sighed and relaxed knowing who it was. Just then, the Princess of the Moon and Princess of Saturn were standing next to her.

"Hello Princess Serenity, Lady Amarië. It is nice to see you again." Pluto greeted them formally. Serenity shook her head at Pluto in berating manner, for being so formal.

"Pluto, how many times must I tell you that it is Serenity?" She scowled at the Scout of Time. Pluto smiled, amusement flashing in her garnet eyes.

"Many times and you know I shall not stop either." Was her reply to the young Princess. Amarië just chuckled lightly, hearing her answer.

"You will never change will you?" It was more of a statement than a question, said Amarië. Pluto just smiled at her friend, amusement still in her eyes.

"So, may I ask what you two are doing here?" asked Pluto towards the two young woment standing in front of her. Serenity raised her eyebrow at Pluto.

"Isn't it obvious by they way we're dressed and the fact that you also are able to see the future. I would have thouht you all ready knew we were coming." Serenity stated. Pluto sighed heavily looking between the two in front of her.

"Yes I do kow why youare here and where you want to go. But I'm not suppose to let you go. You are needed here in Tokyo." Pluto told them sadly. She didn't want to stop them, for she kenw how much Serenity and Amarië wanted to go home and see their love ones. But she was not allowed to let them go. It tore her heart, having to say this to them.

"We knew that but, Tokyo is safe again and we are needed at Middle Earth. They will need all the help can possibly get. Haven't we done enough sarificing to be allowed to go home?" Amarië asked her.

"We have left the people we love, not knowing where we were going, or what we were getting ourselves into. We have died for Tokyo many times. Does that mean nothing?" Amarië stated to Pluto, a tear coming down her left cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. Serenity nodded her head agreeing with her friend.

"Please Pluto for us, let us go back. I want to see my mother and brother and Amarië want to see her father, sister, and older brothers. They don't know what has happened to us.They most likely think we're dead. Please." Serenity pleaded on the verge of crying, wantig to return to her home so badly. Pluto stood there looking at the two of them. Both wanting the samthing. Yet she was not allowed to give it to them.

'Even if I tell them no, Serenity and Amarië will still find away home whether I say no. Although I am not suppose to let them go, I know they are right, that Middle Earth does need help.' The Guardian of Time thought to herself. She sighed lightly and looked down the two in front of her, hope in their eyes.

"As you two know, I am not premitted to let you go back to Middle Earht and help them, for you are suppose to be in Tokyo with the Sailor Scouts. But I know you two are very stubborn and won't listen to me. So you shall return to Middle Earth." She told them. Serenity and Amarië were shocked at receiving this answer from Pluto. They had thought for sure they were going to have to beg and plead to make her let them go, not like this, so easily.

"You mean it Pluto? We can really go home?" Amarië questioned, making sure she wan't in some kind of dream. Pluto chuckled at the young elf in front of her.

"Yes I mean it Amarië. You and Serenity may go to Middle Earth. I will send you to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond, that is where you wil get your answers about what is going on and what you will need to know." Pluto told them. Amarië's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'm going home. I really get to see them all again!" She stated happily. Serenity smiled at seeing Amarië happy, knowing she will see her family, while Serenity had no clue where her brother would be.

"Now we must hurry. You will be only a days ride from Rivendell so you know. Now we msut hurry." Pluto said, leading Serenity and Amarië towards a door that was green and had a symble of Evenstar, and written in elvish was Middle Earth.

"I remember these doors now." Amarië said, looking at them. Serenity only nodded her head.

"I do as well. But she is right, we must make haste(sp?)." Serenity stated becoming serious. Looking at Pluto she smiled at her friend.

"Thank you for letting us go back. This means so much to us." Serenity told, then walked up and hugged her. Pluto hugged Serenity back and when Serenity moved, Amarië hugged her as well.

"Thank you so much. We will miss you and please try to let the scouts know we are fine and not to worry about us, when they come back to Tokyo." Amarië said, pulling away from Scout of Time. Pluto nodded her head.

"Yes she is right, also try not get Amara too mad. She will not be happy." Serenity stated, smiling at the thought of how the over protective scout would take finding out that she and Amarië are gone. Sailor Pluto just shook her head at the thought on how Amara would handle that.

"Not good at all.' She thought, not happy having to tell her and the others.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle them, But you should go." Pluto said. She took a few minute and got everything ready for the two women. Serenity and Amarië nodded their heads, said their last good byes to Sailor Pluto and went through the doors that would lead them to Middle Earth.

Author: That is it for now. This is my frist time writing a Sailor Moon/ Lord of the Rings fic. Please review and tell what you think. Should I continue or not?

I also like tosay that the elvish name for Hotaru was given to me by a friend if someone has a better name for her let me know and may I can use it. If not I'll just keep it the same.And if you feel I should continue with this fic I would like you to know that I will go with the books and move and also that I would like suggestions on who I should pair Hotaru with. If you think she should be with someone. Eithe email me or leave it in your review. Thank you for reading this and please tell me what you think.


	2. Meeting Amarië's father

Returning to Middle Earth

Chapter 2

Meeting Amarië's father

Serenity came walking out of the portal to see her home, Middle Earth, she missed and longed to see since she left. She smiles happily looking around the area.

"It has not changed at all." She said to herself looking around her surroundings a smile on her face.

"Neither have you Princess Serenity." Came a familiar voice. Serenity whirled to her left to see a white horse slowly coming out of the woods that were to her left. Serenity sighed heavily relief to see it was her old friend.

"Pegasus what are you doing here?" She asked her friend walking over to the white horse smiling to see him.

"Sailor Pluto told me what is going on and asked me to come along with you and Hotaru." He explained to the blond Princess. Serenity smile nodding her head in understanding while she stroke his white mane.

"Well, I'm glad you came and what happened to your wings?" Serenity asked surprised noticing that his wings were no longer there.

"I just had them not appear, so as not to raise any questions." He stated to her nuzzling her neck, earning giggles from Serenity. Just then Amarië came walking out of the portal then it shut. She turns to see Serenity standing next to Pegasus without his wings.

"Pegasus, what are you doing here?" The young elf maiden asked him walking towards the two.

"He is coming with us to make sure we stay out of trouble." Serenity said explaining to her why Pegasus was there. Amarië nodded her head signaling that she understood what Serenity was saying while looking around the area they were in. The young elf princess look around her surrounds with a smile graced on her lips and her violet eyes sparkling in the moon with happiness in them. Serenity smiles watching her friend take in her surroundings for a minute or two before saying anything to her.

"How far is Rivendell from where we are at Amarië?" Serenity asked her friend curiously.

"We are just a few hours from my home. Pluto must have been able to get us closer to the borders. I say we ride now, my father will expect us once we make it across the borders towards my home. Serenity nodded her head.

"Then we should make your way there. When we get to Rivendell I would like to keep who I am quiet till I find my brother or until I must reveal who I truly am till then would you please call me Serena for now?" Serenity asked her elf friend. Amarië smile understanding Serenity wishes.

"I understand Serenity and I can easily do that." The elf maiden stated walking over towards Serenity and Pegasus.

"Thank you. Now let get to Rivendell." Serenity said happily. Amirë nodded her head and put her hood up. Serenity did the same and put her hood up so if anyone came along they could not tell they were women riding together. Then the two set off on Pegasus towards Amarië's home.

~*~

Hours later after riding for a while Serenity and Amarië made it to Amarië's home and were walking up the stairs to meet the lord of Rivendell who was Amarië's father as well. Serenity looks at him as she was making her way towards the end of the stairs. From afar he looks like an ordinary man with long black hair but once you got close to him you could tell by his pointed ears and ageless face that he was an elf. Serenity and Amrië had not taking off their hoods yet so the Lord of Rivendell did not know who had come to his place.

"Welcome fellow travelers. I am Elrond and you are in Rivendell. You are safe here in our borders and may take rest till you are ready to move on with your journey once more." He greeted the two. Amarië smile to herself, even though he couldn't see her she could tell he had not change one bit and was happy to see him. Knowing it was time to reveal herself she took her hands up and took off her hood away to reveal her face. Serenity followed Amarië's actions.

"It is good to see you again father." Amarië stated to him smiling at him. Elrond stood there for a moment looking at the woman that was in front of him. He was shock to see his daughter come back. He look at her, in her eyes making sure what he could see in the moon light was true. She had violet eyes, dark black hair like his. She looks so much like him. Then finally he smiles back at her.

"Amarië I'm so glad to see you home. I didn't think you were going to ever come back." He told her while hugging her. Amarië smile while hugging her father who was tall then her. She never thought she would see him or her other family members again.

"I'm glad to be back too father." She whispered back before pulling away. Serenity stood there smiling, happy to see that Amairë was home and able to see her family again after being away so many years. Now it would be Serenity's turn to find her brother and see her mother when she got the chance but till then she would keep her real name a secret and help Middle Earth out and save it from whatever evil it is. Her friend's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Father I would like you to meet a very good and loyal friend of mine. This is Serena. Serena this is my father Elrond." Amarië introduced the two now. Serenity smile curtsying at the Lord of Rivendell.

"I am honored to meet you Lord Elrond and great full for letting me stay here." Serenity said to him smiling at him. Elrond smile back at the young blond, happy to have his daughter home.

"You are a friend of my daughter and are welcome here." He said to her. "Now please why don't you both come in so you may rest and recover from your long journey. Tomorrow we shall speak in my chambers after you have awoken." He told the two young ladies.

Lord Elrond had an elf show Serenity where she would be staying and he walk with Amarië to her room. Elrond and Amarië talk very little but when they did it was a pleasant talk. Elrond smile at his daughter and told her good night. She walks into her room and shut the door. She walks a further into her room and bow and quills off laying them by the end of the bed. Her bed was to her right and was big with a light purple quilt on the top. Straight a head of her was a small table for her to write letters or put things there. She spun around looking around her room and nothing had been moved since she left.

Amarië was happy to be home. She let her hair fall from its place on top of her head letting her black curly hair fall behind her then got ready for bed.

~*~

Serenity was shown to a room just down the hall from Amarië's room. She walks in once the door was shut and took a look around her surroundings. She put her bow, quills, and sword down by a table to her left that was against the wall. Straight behind the table was a bed for her the quilt was white. Serenity turn around to see a place to hang her cloths that was to the right of the bed and a few steps further was a door. Serenity walks over to it and peeked in it. There was a place for her to bath. She shut the door smiling. She was happy to be back in Middle Earth, she missed her home so much. She wonders how her brother was doing as well as her mother. It has been many years since she been here.

Serenity yawned tiredly. Knowing that she was in Middle Earth again and her elf friend was home and happy she decided it was time for bed and that she would look forward to the day when she would see her brother again and his reaction at seeing her alive and back.

~*~

The sun had just risen from behind the horizon when Serenity awoke the next morning. The young blond girl got up from her bed and took a quick bath. She realized that she needed something to wear since she was no longer in Tokyo. Serenity sat there wondering what she would wear now that she was in Middle Earth when there was a knock on the door followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Serenity it is I Amarië." Came the voice from the other side of the door. Serenity sigh happy to know it was not Lord Elrond or anyone else at the door since she was wearing cloths from Tokyo since she had nothing else to wear to bed.

"Come in." Serenity called her friend. Amarië came wearing a plain light purple dress that matched her eyes perfectly showing the curves on her body in the right places and her hair that was let lose and fell behind her back beautifully. Amarië smile, chuckling to herself, seeing that Serenity was wearing her nightgown when they were in Tokyo to bed.

"I knew you wouldn't have any cloths and since you and I are about the same I thought I'd let you wear some of my dresses till we can get Trista to get you some cloths." Amarië stated to her friend. Serenity then noticed the white dress in her arms Amarië was carrying.

"Thank you Amarië. You didn't have to do this you know." Serenity said smiling at the elf taking the dress from her holding it up to look at it. The dress was just as white as her princess gown from the Moon and it was sleeveless with a v-neck.

"It was nothing Serenity. Now hurry and get ready my father will most likely up and will want to have breakfast with us and want to talk to us." Amarië told her friend. "I'll be outside waiting for you." She stated to her friend before leaving. Serenity nodded at her, once out of the room Serenity got ready to see Lord Elrond.


	3. Sauron has Returned

Chapter 3

Sauron has Returned

I don't not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings!

Serenity is going to be known as Serenity but until she finds her brother she is going to introduce herself as Serena so no one finds out who she really is for the time being.

Once Serenity was dressed she came out of her room to see her friend Amarië ready and waiting for her. Amarië upon seeing her princess and friend smile at her. Amarië walk further to meet her friend her smile still on her face her purple eyes sparkling with happiness in them which Serenity has not see in many years. Serenity smile back at her friend happy that Amarië was home and with her family she longed to see for some time.

"Ready to see my father?" Amairë asked the blue eye woman next to her as they made their way down the halls towards Lord Elrond's chambers.

"Yes I am." Serenity replied back still smiling, following the young elf. They went down many halls till they found their way to a dark wooden door.

Amarië knocked on the door softly and waited for a reply back. After a few seconds their came a rely from the other side of the door. They heard a familiar voice tell her to come in. Amarië open the door to see her father talking to someone whose back was turned to them. From what the elf maiden could make out this person was wearing gray robs and long gray hair and beard. Serenity and Amarië stood there listening to the two talk. It was then she realized that by his voice that the person her father was speaking to be.

"Mithrandir?" Amarië asked curiously her delicate eyebrow raised. Serenity stood still quietly watching wondering who this man was and wondered what he was doing here.

The man in gray robs slowly turn around hearing a familiar voice call his name. When he did he saw two women behind him. One had long blond hair that was in a braid behind her back with bright blue eyes wearing a elegant white dress while the other woman had black hair that fell behind her back that went to her mid-back and violet eyes wearing a elegant light purple dress. He smiles happy knowing who had called his name.

"Amarië, I thought you were never to return here?" He asked the elf maiden curiously. Amarië smiled happily knowing that he remembered her after all these years. She walks up to him and hugged him. Once she pulled away still smiling she answered his question.

"Some things changed and I was able to return after all." She stated back to him a smile still on his face. Mithrandir as Amarië had called him chuckled amusement in his eyes.

"It is good to see you again." He said to her than turn to the young blond and noticed was not an elf. He look at her carefully something told him there was more to her but the question was what. He brought back from his thoughts when Amarië started to speak once again.

"I would like you to meet Serena. She is a good and loyal friend of mine. Serena this is Mithrandir or also know as Gandalf the Grey." Amarië introduced the two. Serenity smiles politely at him as well as Gandalf smile back nodding his head.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Gandalf." Serenity said to him. Gandalf chuckled at her politeness but kept smiling.

"It nice to meet you as well." He told her back. Lord Elrond smile while watching his daughter and Gandalf speak to one another for a moment. He was truly happy to have his daughter home again.

"Why don't we sit down and talk." Elrond said walking up to the group. Gandalf smiled at his old friend agreeing with him.

"Yes why don't we." And they went to a balcony that was in Lord Elrond's chambers and sat out there in the warm sunrays to talk. Lord Elrond sat across from his daughter and to the right of him was Gandalf who sat across from Serenity.

"Amairë how is it that you were able to come home?" Her father asked her curiously. Amarië smiled at her father and look at Serenity before replying.

"Well, where we were at there were special reasons as to why we were able to come back. So we decided to come back to Middle Earth, and I must say I'm glad to be back." Amarië stated to her father looking rather serious at her father and Gandalf. She sighed heavily looking at Serenity who nodded her head to continue with this story.

"When I went to this other world I learned that I was not the only one there from Middle Earth, for Serena, was as well. We met and learned many things from one another. We became good friends and were both felt the great evil that is growing here." Amarië explained to them. Elrond sighed heavily hearing that his daughter had felt a great evil coming up and knew she would want to help anyway she could for that was how she was. Serenity decided to speak up and look at the two very seriously as well with determination in her eyes.

"Amarië and I knew something powerful and evil is coming and that is one of our reason we came back. We know there is a great threat to Middle Earth and we are going to help out anyway we came." Serenity finished looking at Lord Elrond and then Gandalf. Gandalf shook his head sadly while Elrond sighed heavily looking at his daughter and Serenity.

"This is not a thing for you two to meddle in. Leave this two Gandalf and I to worry about and make your stay here pleasant." Lord Elrond told them very seriously not wanting to let his daughter go anywhere there could be danger.

"I agree with Elrond. You would be safe here in Rivendell and be with your sister Arwen. Fighting against a dark force is very dangerous. You would be safer here as your father as all ready said." Gandalf added as well. Amarië raised her delicate eyebrow at the two in front of her. They really didn't have a clue to how much they had been through if they had they would have been quit shocked that was for sure.

"Father, Serena and I have been fighting against the dark forces for the some time now. We know what the dangers could or might be. But we will not just stay here and let others fight while we can help." Amarië said to them seriously a determined look in her eyes.

Lord Elrond knew that if his daughter believe in something like this she would defy him no matter what he said or did and do what she wanted and help anyway possible. He knew he there was nothing he could do to stop his daughter. Lord Elrond sighed heavily looking at his daughter than to Serenity.

"You feel the same way Serena?" He asked her. Serenity nodded her head at him.

"I do feel the same way." She said back to him. Lord Erlond nodded his head a far away look in his eyes. Gandalf look at his friend and knew he was struggling to say no to his daughter and try to stop her from fighting in the war to save Middle Earth which was approaching fast.

"Very well then. We shall tell you what is going on." Lord Elrond said to them a frown had appeared and was not happy to be doing this. Gandalf sighed heavily but said nothing and kept his eyes on two in front of him.

"You both know about the Legend of Sauron and the One Ring?" He asked them. Serenity sat there nodding her head.

"Yes we do." She replied to them wondering what this could mean. Amarie had a good idea at what her father was getting at. Just then Serenity sighed heavily having feeling she knew what the Lord of Rivendell was going to tell them.

" The Dark Lord, Sauron, has risen again and is after the One Ring. If he gets it he will over all of Middle Earth with a second darkness." Gandalf explained to them.

"Father where is the Ring at now and what do you plan to do with it?" She asked him changing the topic quickly wondering where it was at the moment.

"The Ring is being brought here as we speak now by a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. Once here there will be a council, which will decide the fate of the One Ring." Lord Elrond explained to them.

"I believe that this the best thing we can do. Serena and I would like to accompany this council as well." Amairë said agreeing with he father. Lord Elrond smiles at her.

"I can arrange that simple enough." He told her. Amarië smiled back and amusement was in her eyes now.

"Now where is sister, Arwen, at father for I would like to speak with her now that we know what is going on in Middle Earth." Lord Elrond frown appeared on his face once more at the mention of his oldest daughter.

"I'm afraid she isn't here at the moment." Lord Elrond said gravely. Amarië and Serenity could see that he was worried for it was evident in his eyes.

"Where is she then?" Amarië asked her father worried now that something has happen to her sister. Serenity could hear the fear in her voice she was hiding it.

"Arwen went looking for Strider and the four hobbits. She left early this morning and has not returned yet." Gandalf said to her. Amarië eyes were wide at this news. She knew her sister was in love with Strider and would do anything for him she just wished she had been here sooner to go with her to help her look for them. She cared for Strider as well as a big brother and would not want anything to happen to him.

"I'm going to go find her and help her find Strider and the others." Amarië said out loud looking at them. Serenity was shock to hear this but decided quickly she would go with her friend.

"I will come with you then." Serenity said quickly turning to her friend. Amairë turn her head to her friend smile weakly.

"No. You don't know this area at all and I'd rather you be here where you'll be safe." Amarië said to her friend. Serenity looks at her sadly trying to let her go with her.

"But..." Amarië held her hand up to silence Serenity.

"Please stay for if anything happens you can be here to help with the hobbits." Amarië told her friend. Serenity sighed heavily upset that she could not go with her.

"Very well I will stay behind but take Pegasus with you at least." Serenity said half pleaded half stated to her friend. Amarië smile and nodded her head.

"But Amarië you don't even now where they could be." Gandalf stated to the young elf worried for her safety knowing what dangers is out there. Amarië turn to her father and wizard who sat in front of her.

"That's all right. Arwen shouldn't be to far ahead for me not to be able to catch her." She said before getting up. She kissed her father on the cheek and then Gandalf and then left the room to go and find her sister.

~*~ Amarië's Room ~*~

Amarië went to her room and put on an old grayish, blackish dress quickly then pulled her long wavy black hair up into bun, grabbed her sword and left her room quickly not wasting anytime. She then went outside and whistles loudly. A minute later Pegasus came trotting up to her quickly.

"Yes Lady Amarië how may I help you?" He asked her politely while nuzzling her face making the young elf giggle lightly.

"I must find my sister and some friends of ours as well for they maybe in great danger." Amarië said looking at the horse becoming serious.

"And the Princess?" He asked her curously. Amarië smiled at how Pegasus not only worried about her but Serenity as well.

"She will be staying here where she will be safe." Amarië told the white horse.

"Very well, then. Please lead the way Lady Amarië and I shall help you as best as I can." He told her politely Amarië shook her head smiling and climbed onto the horse.

"You sound to much like Trista. You have been spending to much time with her." Was her last comment to the white horse before they started their journey.

To Be Continued....


	4. The Council

Middle Earth

Chapter 4

Here is chapter four for you. I did it since I was so happy to get the Two Towers and decided to be nice and update again so soon! Enjoy please! ~erika~

I don't not own Sailor Moon or The Lord of the Rings at all!

The Council

Amarie had been riding all day looking for her sister, Arwen. Night has fallen the sun gone behind the horizon till morning but she did not give up looking for her sister. She would find her sister and Strider to make sure they were both safe. As she kept riding using the Moon's rays to light her way she saw a figure ahead of her riding on a white horse. Leaning into towards the horse's head she whispered in elvish to the horse to ride faster towards the person ahead. The white horse just neighed and went faster it seemed.

Once Amarie was a bit closer she called out the name she knew that belonged to the rider.

"Arwen!" She yelled loud enough for her to hear. The rider heard someone shouting a stopped suddenly the voice too familiar. The figure turn the horse around to face the one who yelled out the name her hand near her sword in case she would have to draw it.

"Who calls me?" She asked in a demanding and determined voice. Amarie hearing her sister's voice smile to herself as she rode closer.

"Why it is I, sister, Amarie." She told Arwen finally able to be close enough to see her from the rays of the moon. Arwen gasped suddenly at the sound. Arwen studied the woman's face in front of her the moon giving away enough light for her to see. For indeed it was her sister who had left Rivendell some many years ago to help another place.

"Amarie what are you doing here?" Arwen asked her sister surprised and yet concerned for her younger sister's safety with more danger these days.

"I all ready know who it is you are looking for and came here to help you find Strider and the hobbits." Amarie explained to her sister truthfully.

"It is dangerous being here, you should return to Rivendell." Arwen insisted seriously trying to protect Amarie. Amarie smile at her sister shaking her head.

"I know, but I am not going home so lets just find them." Amarie stated in a firm and regal voice determined to help out Arwen in the search for Strider and the young hobbits. Arwen sighed heavily knowing she could not stop her sister when she wanted to do something.

"Come then I believe I have found them." She told her then start to riding once more. Amarie followed her sister. Arwen and Amarie rode quickly towards a dark forest that was ahead of them. They kept on riding slowly in the dark forest with only the moon's rays helping them see. But their elvin eyes help the greatly. Arwen turn to see a figure knelling on the ground and made her way there quickly. She pulled out her sword quietly. The figure had not noticed the two behind riding horses. Amarie had followed her sister seeing the figure knelling on the ground looking at something. She watch Arwen draw her sword with making sound and brought the sword down to the figures face to his throat. Stopping whatever the person was doing.

"What's this? A ranger cut of his guard." Arwen stated softly to the person knelling on the ground. The figure slowly turns his head to see who was behind him.

"Hello Arwen." The man said in elvish seeing her face. She smiles at the man she loved and put her sword away. Amarie smile realizing that Strider had actually but his guard down for once and was not often to see this happen.

"No like you Strider to have your guard down." Said another voice. Strider looked past his love, Arwen, to see another woman on a white horse. She had pale skin and long black wavy hair much like Arwen.

"Amarie?" He asked somewhat soft not sure to believe his eyes that this was his old elf friend he grew up with. He was shocked to see her here. Amarie smile at seeing he had not forgotten about her but her smile left and there was frown.

"We can speak later where are the hobbits at?" She asked worriedly but with seriousness in it bringing them back to why they where here in the first place.

The three hobbits stood by their wounded friend worried, concern, frighten and tired in their eyes. They had a wooden stick for light and the wind blew every now and then. When all of a sudden there hear something coming. They turn to see a woman emerge from a white horse that stopped not to far away from them. Followed by another one woman as well, followed by Strider.

Arwen came down on her knees on Frodo's left while Amarie was on the right side of him and Strider was at his feet. They knew from the state he was in he had not very much time left before he became like the wraiths as well. Arwen traveled to see where the wound was and moved away the closed that covered the open wounded. It was dark and you could see the poison was slowly working quickly on the hobbit. Amarie violet worried eyes look at the wound and knew she could not heal it so easily as she hoped.

"We must take him to my father. He will be able to heal him." Arwen said to Strider quickly looking at him. Strider just nodded his head before moving to where Arwen was once she moved out of his way and picked him up. Amarie followed both of them back towards the horses. Strider but Frodo on the horse that Arwen had rode on.

"Stay with the hobbits. I will send for horses." Strider said to Arwen in elvish. Arwen smile at him love in her eyes as he took her hand and held it.

"I'm a much faster rider I shall take him. I am not afraid of them." She replied back to him softly. Strider sighed heavily and nodded his head. He helped Arwen on to the horse before looking at her with love in his eyes for her and worriedness for her safety as well. But he knew she could fight and make it. Amarie just got back on her horse and waited for her sister to lead.

"Ride hard. Don't look back." He told her. Arwen nodded her head and then spoke in elvish to the horse to run.

"Don't worry we'll make it back to Rivendell and I won't let anything happen to either of them." Amarie said to him in elvish before she followed her sister to make haste to head back to Rivendell for the young hobbit had not much time left.

~*~

The sun had now come up over the horizon and the sun's rays were bright on the two women that rode on their white horses trying to make their way back to Rivendell as fast as they could for Frodo Baggins' life was in great danger. As they rode on Amarie in the clearing not too far from the border of Rivendell Amarie heard more hooves from behind. She turns her head the wind whipping around her face and hair to see the Ringwraiths on their trail.

"Arwen! Make haste for the wraiths have found us!" She shouted to her sister in elvish. Arwen turn her head to see that indeed the Ringwraiths were following them on their black horses and gaining on them. Arewen spoke in elvish to her horse to ride on and make haste. The two rode on as fast as they could as all nine of the Ringwraiths tried to form a circle around the two elf maidens. But they split up and went through the tress to make it harder for them to follow.

They kept on weaving in and out of the cluster of trees till they came down a hill and saw the river that was the boundary to their home. The two elf maidens made their way across of the river. They turn around to see the Ringwraiths come down the hill and stopped at the edge of the River the horses hesitant to cross feeling the magic of the boundary that protected Rivendell.

"Give up the halfling, she-elf." The one Ringwraith hissed in a demanding way. Arwen face set with no fear in her eyes but determination in them.

"If you want him." She started at the Ringwariths. "Come and claim him." She finished drawing her sword out quickly into the air for them to see she was not afraid of them. Amarie draw her sword the same time her sister did as well, no fear in her eyes for she has seen many evils things before and had never back down from them before and would not start now.

The nine Ringwraiths brought out their swords as well and start their way across the river together. Arwen and Amarie seeing that they were out numbered knew they had to do something quickly. They started to speak in elvish and said several lines. Once the Ringwraiths were about halfway across the river all of a sudden you could hear a sound of thunder coming. They stopped riding towards the two elfs and turn the black cloaked face towards the sound to see a huge wave of water coming straight for them. Seeing this wave the Ringwraiths turn and rode hastily down river to try and out run the big wave. But it was no avail to them and they were taken away.

~*~

It has now been three days since Arwen and Amarie had brought Frodo to Rivendell. After they took Frodo to her father Amarie sent out horses for her friend Strider and the other three hobbits that were still out. They had made it back safely later on that very day Arwen and Amarie had brought Frodo to Rivendell.

On a nice autumn day with the sun shining Serenity sat in the garden looking at the nice flowers while watching the four hobbits reunite now that their friend, Frodo, has been healed. Serenity smiles as they talked, laugh, and ate together with one another. She was happy at knowing they were happy and knew that there would not be to many more times like these to see and watched them while she could. But there was something Serenity longed which made a frown appear on her face.

Her brother...

She missed her brother so very much and wished to seem him again and to know he was alive and well. She also wondered how her mother had felt after she found Serenity had gone missing. She knew her brother and mother had been hurt badly by her disappearance so long ago. The thought of her brother and mother made a single tear fall from her face and down her cheek.

Serenity realizing she was crying wiped away the tear quickly from her face so no one would have seen it but one person or elf did.

"Tears do not suit your fair face, my lady." Came a voice. Serenity startled out of her thoughts and someone seeing her cry. She turn to see an elf with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a green tunic and white shirt with boots green color.

"I did not know there was some one else here." She said to him once relieve and no longer startled by the intruder that broke her thoughts. Serenity smiles and stood up.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood." He introduced himself to the beautiful blond woman wearing a dark blue dress standing before him her hair in a french braid. Serenity smile at him before introducing herself.

"I am Serena." Serenity said to him. Legolas smile at the Serenity and taking her hand in his to kiss it. Serenity blushed at the nice he was and polite he was being.

"May I ask Lady Serena why you are out her in this garden alone?" He asked curious evident in his eyes.

"I came to have a look around Rivendell for my friend, Amarie, is speaking with her sister Arwen for they have not seen one another in many years." Serenity told the elf standing before her. "And please call me Serena there is no need to be so formal." Serenity finished smiling at Legolas.

"Very well. And the same for me." He told her back kindly. Before the two could say anymore Amarie and Strider came walking up to the two.

"Hello Serena, Legolas." Amarie greeted the two once at their sides. Serenity smile at seeing her friend with Strider with her who she had meant not to long after his arrival with the three hobbits.

"Nice to see you Lady Serena." Strider greeted polity as well. Serenity smiles at them both tints of red on her cheeks. Ever since she met him something seem familiar to her about him but she could never place it but for now she pushed it aside to think about later on once more.

"I'm afraid we must go now Ladies so we shall speak with you again later." Legolas said to them. Serenity smiles and nodded her head and Amarie smile as well.

"Good bye for now ladies." Strider said nodding before leaving. Amarie waited till the men were out of site. She had a smile on her lips as she watched them leave.

"We must hurry for we shall be late for the council that is where they are going." Amarie said to her blond friend. Serenity smile at her friend laughter in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you have not told them we were attending this secrete meeting." Serenity said to her friend. Amarie smirked at her friend as they made their way down the halls the same way Legolas and Strider took.

"I can't wait to see their faces when Aragorn and Legolas see us walk in..." Amarie stopped suddenly knowing her mistake right away.

"I can't wait to see their faces when Aragorn and Legolas see us walk in..." Amarie stopped suddenly knowing her mistake right away.

Serenity stopped walking where she was when she heard the name Aragorn. She turns her wide shock eyes turn her friend, her face pale all of a sudden. Serenity could not believe she just heard her brother's name mention like this. He was here in Rivendell standing next to her and had no clue it was he. No wonder she thought something was familiar about him. It made sense now!

"Aragorn? Strider is Aragorn?" Serenity asked Amarie quickly. Amarie head bowed now thinking Serenity would be furious for not telling her that her brother was alive and here in Rivendell right next to her and didn't even know it.

"Yes, Strider is your brother Aragorn." She said softly feeling guilty at the moment. Then Amarie brought her head up looking at her friend guilt in her violet eyes. "Trista said you would learn of who he was on your own and that it would not be long and I was forbidden to say anything. I'm so sorry Serenity. I never meant to hurt you ever." Amarie said sincerely, guilt in her eyes. Serenity sigh heavily slowly taking in all this new information.

"Does he know that I am here?" Serenity asked her quickly. Amarie shook her head no her gaze at the floor for she felt ashamed for not saying anything to her princess. Serenity could see that Amarie felt bad about what she did and not telling her and knew that she never meant to hurt her. Amarie was her best friend and smile at her. She put her finger under friend's chin to have her look at her.

"I know you didn't mean any harm and was only doing what you were told. I am not mad at you do no fear that at all, Amarie." Serenity said to her softly. Amarie smile at her friend relief in her eyes as she sighed heavily thinking the worse.

"Thank you Serenity." Serenity just smile at her nodding her head.

"We must go now or we shall be late for the council. On the way please tell me why he does not go by his real name but Strider?" Serenity asked Amarie as they made there once more down the halls to the council. Amarie explaining to Serenity and answering her question on the way.

~*~

On this afternoon with the sun shining and birds singing here on the porch sat the people who would discuss about the fate of the One Ring that Frodo had carried here. Everyone sat in a half circle (just like the movie) with Elrond in front with his two sons beside him on each side and Arwen on his right as well as Amarie on his left. Serenity sat to Frodo's right and across from her brother unknown to him. Just then Lord Elrond stood up gaining everyone's attention quickly. Silence filled the area.

"Strangers of distance lands, friends of old and we have come here to discuss of the fate of the One Ring." Lord Elrond said with much authority. He then turned to Frodo the Ring Bearer.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He asked him. Frodo a bit hesitant being watched by everyone stood up from his seat. He walk forward his right hand coming out from his pocket and put the One Ring on the small table in the center of the group. Once the ring was visible by all to see it there were mummers in the air. Frodo came back to his seat and sat down in between Gandalf and Serenity once more.

"It is a gift." Boromir said softly but everyone turns his or her attention to the man from Gondor. "This is a gift. Long have the people of Gondor kept the evil at bay while your lands have been at peace by the bloodshed of many. Why not use this ring against Sauron. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" He said to them while walking around the circle.

"You can not use the One Ring. It has only one master Sauron and only he can wield the One Ring. No one else. There is no other master of the One Ring." Aragorn said out loud gaining the attention of everyone. Serenity sighed and decided to speak her mind as well. She would stand up for her brother no matter what, even if he did not know she was here yet.

"He is right. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. The ring must be destroyed. It is the only thing we can do." Serenity stated to everyone surprising them that she would speak. Boromir turn to Aragorn looking at him then at Serenity taking in her appearance.

"What would a mere ranger and woman know about such matters?" He asked them questionably. Aragorn sat there looking at the man from Gondor and not said anything nor did Serenity but two elfs do. Legolas stood up quickly glaring at Boromir.

"He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Legolas declared quickly to the man before him. Aragorn stood there saying nothing as their whispers around the room. Amarie not liking how Boromir was treating her Princess or Aragorn stood up as well gaining everyone attention.

"And she is no mere woman you should know Lord Boromir. For she is Serenity, Daughter of Arathorn, sister of Aragorn." Amarie announced with pride in her eyes. Boromir stood his ground looking at the two in front of him. Here were both heirs of Gondor and no one knew of it. Elrond look on shock as well as Gandalf and everyone else, even Aragorn surprised to hear that Serenity was with them and alive. They had thought she was dead after all this time. Legolas look on as well surprised to see the beautiful woman he meant not to long ago to be Aragorn's sister.

Serenity held her head high as she sighed heavily. Looking at her brother she could see the shock in his brown eyes not ready for this information. Everyone sat silent wondering how the Princess of Gondor that vanished all these years ago is back. Even Elrond and Gandalf wondered as well. Serenity look at her friend Amarie giving her a look that said 'you were not suppose to say anything' for she was told not to say anything till she had spoken with her brother alone after the council.

'Seems that isn't going to happen now.' Serenity thought sadly. She turns her attention back to what was going at the moment.

"Yes it is true I am back. But we are here to discuss about the fate of the One Ring not about where I have been." Serenity said to them breaking the silence and bringing everyone back from their thoughts. Gandalf understanding where Serenity was going spoke up next. Boromir sat down slowly in to his seat again still somewhat shocked to see the heirs of Gondor here.

"Aragorn and Serenity are right the ring can not be used." Gandalf said looking around to everyone. Lord Elrond stood up and looks to all in the group before him.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." He announced to them. Everyone look at the One Ring in silence till a dwarf broke it.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked suddenly standing with an axe in his hands and slamming it into the One Ring to destroy the ring. But when the axe came down and hit the ring he was thrown back onto the ground his axe in his hand and the One Ring still intact.

"The ring can not be destroyed, Glimi, son of Gloin by any crafts here we have. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be on made." He stated to them explaining to the others silence question as to why this happened to Glimi.

"The ring must be taken deep into Mordor to Mount Doom and thrown back into the fires of where it was made. One of you must do this." He said saying the last part a bit softly. Boromir look up from holding his head with his hand.

"The black gate is guarded more than just by orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the eye is ever watchful. Not with ten thousand men could you do this it is falley." He said to them looking around. The thought of going to Mordor was a bad idea. Legolas stood up quickly looking at the Boromir.

"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has said?" He started by looking at the Lord of Gondor before looking at everyone else. "The Ring must be destroyed." He said to them. Glimi seeing the elf jump up quickly and the idea of him taking the room did not settle well in his mind and not liking elfs decided to speak glaring at Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you should take the ring?" He asked the elf near him angrily. Then Boromir stood up as well.

"And what will happen next when Saruon takes back that is his?" He asked loudly. Glimi glared at the man from Gondor.

"I will die before that happens! Do not trust the elf." He yelled back to them. This made everyone start arguing about the one ring. They stood up yelling at one another in their faces even Gandalf was arguing at them. Serenity sighed heavily at seeing the scene laid before her. Everyone was thinking of themselves and not seeing the big picture making them all look foolish. She look to see Lord Elrond rub his temples, while Amarie just shook her head sadly at them all yelling, her brother sat there watching disapproval in his eyes. Seeing that no one was going to stop arguing or stop them from speaking she decided to take matters into her own hands and stop it.

Serenity stood up quickly taking a few steps forward gaining attention from the people, or elfs who had not gotten into the arguing.

"Enough of this arguing!" She yelled loud and firmly at them. Everyone stop what they were saying and turn to see Serenity standing before them a frown on her face and looking at them anger in her eyes.

"There is no time to be arguing right now! As each day passes Sauron grows a bit stronger without the ring." She started to say in regal voice anger in it as well. "And if you think this is just the human's problem." She said looking at Boromir. "Or just elf's problem." She said looking at a few elfs even Legolas who look ashamed at the moment. "Or the dwarf's problem to deal with it isn't. It is all of our problem together. For it will effect everything living thing on Middle Earth." She said to everyone while looking to each person.

"We must unite and help out anyway we can or we will all die. So lets discuss the fate of the one ring by sitting down and speaking not arguing." She finished firmly looking at everyone. Gandalf nodded his head in agreeing with the blond woman to his side but before anyone could make a move another voice spoke up.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. But...I do not know the way." He said to them courage in his little hobbit heart. Gandalf smile at the young hobbit he has know for so long and walk his way putting his hand the hobbit's shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo, for as long as you shall bear it." He told Frodo standing behind him now. Frodo smile happy to hear the wizard say this. Just then Aragorn stood up and made his way to Frodo.

"By my life or death I shall protect you. You have my sword." He told him knelling before the hobbit and the stood up to stand by Gandalf. Then Legolas came walking forward.

"You have my bow." He announced standing by Gandalf's right joining the group to help out to protect the ring bearer and destroy the ring and Glimi followed both man and elf.

"And my axe." He said to him standing in front the elf who looks somewhat annoyed for the dwarf to stand by him. Serenity held a smile at seeing the blond elf look annoyed but said nothing and turns to Frodo. She walks up to him a smile on her face and knelled down to face him.

"I shall protect you anyway I can Frodo Baggins with my sword or bow." Serenity said with determination in her voice and eyes. Amarie came up as well looking down at Frodo.

"As shall I help to protect you Frodo." Amarie said to him. Elrond look on at his daughter wanting to tell her she could not go but knew she could not listen so he watch his daughter join sadden at the thought he could lose his youngest daughter. Aragorn watch on surprise to see that his sister who he now understood why seem so familiar to him and elf friend join them in the quest to destroy the ring. He did not show how he felt about them going on such a perilous journey but would speak with them both later and try to stop them from going.

Serenity stood up and stood up Amarie who stood by her brother Aragorn. Just then Boromiar came walking up to the group.

"If this is the indeed the will of the council then Gondor shall see it done." He announced standing behind Glimi. Elrond look up at the group wonder in his eyes as he saw the group that would lead Frodo to Mordor. He was about to say something when a voice spoke from behind the group.

"Wait!" The voice yelled again. The group turns around and separated to find a Sam one of the hobbits run and stay by Frodo. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." He replied back not willing to be left behind. Lord Elrond held amusement at seeing Sam still come to a secret meeting if he was not invited and wish to still follow his friend in a perilous journey.

"It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He asked Sam with amusement in his eyes making Sam blush faintly. Just then two more voices came again follow by running. They all turn their attention to see Merry and Pippin comes running down to the group.

"Wait for us!" Pippin shouted who was in front of Merry.

"You'll have to tie us up and throw us in a sack to stop us from going." Merry said joining Pippin who was now standing by Frodo now.

"Besides you need someone with intelligence on this journey...quest...thingy." Pippin said Merry leaned in to his friend Pippin.

"Than I guess that rules you out Pip." He stated to him smiling. Pippin looks at him and nodding for a second. Elrond look at the group before him.

"Eleven members. You shall be known as the fellowship of the ring!" He announcement while looking at them. Everyone smile happy to have joined the group. Pippin smiles and then said "Where are we going again?"

To Be Continued...


	5. A Long awaited Reunion

Returning to Middle Earth

Chapter five

A Long awaited Reunion

I don not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.

Serenity was in her room after the council with Amarië reflecting the events that had taken place just a few hours ago. She had learned a very many important things before and after the council. She had learned from her elf friend Amarië that Strider was her brother, Aragorn, who was here the whole time and had not know if Amarië had not forgotten and let it slipped out. Serenity told her friend to keep up quiet about who she was since finding out her brother was here at Rivendell till after the council so she could break the news to her brother herself. But alas that did not happened.

For during the council regarding the One Ring, Aragorn's identity was revealed to the others by an elf from Mirkwood name Legolas who was defending her brother. The reason for this was cause Boromir of Gondor had question both Serenity and Aragorn of who they were and what matters it was about the one ring. After Legolas giving away Aragorn, Serenity's elf friend stood up defending her as well telling them she was Aragorn's sister, Serenity, who had returned after all these years. This news had surprised everyone even Aragorn there including Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

But the council went on to making the fellowship of the ring, to guard the Ring bearer and help him on his quest to Mordor. The Fellowship made up of eleven members. Two elfs Legolas of Mirkwood and Amarië of Rivendell. Four hobbits from the Shire, including the ring bearer Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry. Then there was the Gandalf the wizard. But last the three humans. Boromir from Gondor and Serenity and Aragorn the heirs of Gondor. They would help Frodo on his quest to destroy the One Ring and save Middle Earth from this great darkness that was growing day by day. The fellowship would be leaving in two days to begin their long journey in Middle Earth.

Serenity was standing looking out the window and sighed heavily. She could not believe the things she now knew. As she stood there she waited for her brother to come to her room wanting to see her once more and most likely explanations to where she has been and how Amairë knew who she was. Smiling to herself while her sparkling blue eyes look over the woods of Rivendell she knew her brother would be just happy with her being alive and back. But wish her to stay here with Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen, safe, away from all the battles. Serenity sigh once more at her thoughts wondering how she would get through this night, full of questions.

Amarië who sat on Serenity's bed behind her knew what Serenity was thinking for she was thinking the same things. But another thought crossed her mind. What about the other scouts. For they will be back in Tokyo in a few days for their reunion and find her and Serenity missing. Then Trista will have to tell them they were gone on a mission and would not be returning for sometime. Amarië smile at the reactions her fellow scouts would have.

"Serenity." Amarië's voice came soft and quietly but loud enough to break Serenity from her thoughts.

"Yes, Amarië?" Serenity asked her quietly her eyes still looking out the window as she nervously waiting the arrival of her older brother.

"You know in a few days the others will be back in Tokyo to find us missing. Once Trista explains everything to them what do you think their reaction will be?" Amarië asked her breaking the long silence between the two although she knew the answer herself. Serenity smile to herself at the thought before laughing lightly as well. She turn around her smile still on her face as she look forward somewhat in a daze.

"The inners will be shocked to hear this and remain quiet for a minute or so giving Amy time to get her mini computer out and try finding us on there while Amara comes from her shock state and yell at Trista for letting us go. As well as for not telling them we were leaving and demanding to know where we are and bring us back but all the time Michelle trying to stay calm and hold Amara back from trying to kill Trista while as well calm her down too. But then the inners will follow Amara's example and demand the same questions till Trista answers them. But Trista will just tell them the same thing leave it that. Making them very upset and worried I suspect." Serenity finished looking at Amarië with mirth in her eyes at the thought of the scout's reaction to them gone. Amarië giggle lightly to herself thinking what they would happen in a few days.

"It's a shame we won't be there to see it." Amarië joked to Serenity while a smile graced her lips. Serenity nodded her head agreeing with the elf maiden before her. But before Serenity had a chance to reply back a soft knock came from the door bring the two back to why they were here in the first reason and who they were waiting for.

"Come in." Serenity spoke loudly enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear here. Amarië stood up from her sitting place and came around to stand next to Serenity. The wooden door open slowly in front of them. Serenity's heart was beating very fast standing nervously awaiting for her brother. So many things were going though her mind. For when she had heard about her brother alive and in Rivendell she felt relieved, happy, disbelief, complete. But now she felt them once more her blood- rushing full of adrenaline. Serenity had imaged this moment of being able to see her brother once more and to have it come true finally was a dream come true for her.

The wooden came open to reveal Aragorn at the door. He stood there for a few minutes seeing his sister once more brought many emotions to the young prince. He felt relieve, shock, happy, love, complete, awe at the moment. Aragorn had wondered where she was all see hears and had so many questions yet he could not think of any of them at the moment for he all he could do was stare at his sister and see the same emotions he felt in her sparkling blue eyes as well.

Serenity stared at her brother at the door and noticed he had changed but yet he had not. He was much taller than she was. She would only reach to about his shoulder. He had some muscle from traveling and was a bit buff but not much making him look lean. His skin was dark from being in the sun a lot from traveling around as well. His hair was at his just above his shoulders and his brown eyes were so fill with joy and happiness for the first time in many years at seeing his sister but yet deep down there you could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes from all the grief he has suffered for many years. But slowly the pain would diminish, as time would go on now knowing his sister was alive and safe.

Aragorn brown eyes look over to his sister examining her appearance much more now. Serenity's hair was still the same sunshine blond that was pull back into a braid that almost reached the floor. Her blue eyes were still sparkling blue but held many emotions and he could see the innocent and her curiosity in her eyes were gone to be replaced with much wisdom and knowledge. Aragorn also noticed that she had grown since they had last seen each other. She was still shorter than him but her head would at least be to his shoulder. Her skin was a bit dark from the sun and he noticed that she had some tone muscles as well. All in all his sister was beautifully he thought.

The two siblings just stood there gazing at one another. To scared to move or say anything for fear that the other would disappear and was some sort of nightmare instead. Amarië stood there watching Serenity and Aragorn look at one another. She stood there quietly watching on waiting for one of them to move or speak but neither of that happened. They just stared at one another. Amarië realized that weren't going to do anything so she smile and moved forward to break the long silence that had come into the room.

"Come in Aragorn. We wouldn't want you to stand there all day." Amarië said to him a small smile graced her lips. Aragorn who had come back from his thoughts and looking at his sister realized for the first time that Amarië was in the room. He nodded his head and walk in the room slowly before shutting the door behind him. Serenity watch her brother take a few steps further into the room before having the door shut. When her eyes meant with his again she smile at him and ran towards him into his open arms.

Aragorn wrapped his arms Serenity's small waist and held her protectively. Serenity smile happily in Aragorn's arms. Serenity smile looking up at her brother a few tears on her cheeks making her eyes looking watery.

"I missed so much Aragorn." She whispered to him. Aragorn smile at Serenity looking down to see her eyes were watery and a few tears had escaped onto her face crying of happiness of seeing him again.

"I have missed you as well, Serenity." He said to her quietly while his hand went to wipe away the tears. Then he kissed the top of her head. Serenity sighed heavily happy to know her brother was safe, alive and with him once more. Serenity smile at Aragorn happy to see him and smiling at her. But she could see in his eyes confusion and she knew he wanted answers to where she was and how Amarië knows her. Serenity smile before pulling away from Aragorn's embrace.

"Come we have much to talk about." Serenity stated to him walking towards Amarië wants more.

"Indeed we do." He said before seeing Amarië standing there a smile on her face.

"Amarië I must speak the truth when I say I forgot about you being in here." He told her as he sat down in a chair that was by the bed. Serenity sat down on the bed while Amarië sat on another chair that face both Aragorn and Serenity. Amarië just laughed lightly at Aragorn's comment.

"It is all right, Aragorn. I know you and Serenity have been waiting to see each other for a long time." Amarië said to them sitting down looking between the two siblings. Serenity nodded her head a smile still on her face. Aragorn look between the two before him. How did his sister, Serenity, know Amarië? Serenity looks at her brother and saw confusion in his brown eyes as he looks back at her. Serenity knowing what he was thinking sighed heavily before speaking.

"I..." Then Serenity stopped looking down at her hands. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject of her disappearance so long ago. Amarië sat there quietly looking at Serenity and knowing she was having a hard time trying to bring up the subject of how she left Middle Earth so long ago. Serenity feeling eyes on her look up to see Amarië's eyes looking at her. Amarië nodded her head signaling to her princess she would support her and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Serenity took a deep breath before turning her attention towards her brother once more.

"You are wondering where I have been for these thirteen years and how Amarië and I know one anther." Serenity said to her brother looking at him. Aragorn nodded his head at his sister. Serenity noticed a flash of pain sweep across his brown piercing eyes at the mention of the past.

"Yes Serenity. What happened to you the night of your birthday?" He asked her confusion, pain, and wonder in his eyes. Serenity sighed heavily sitting on her bed.

"On my birthday I feel asleep before the dinner were suppose to be ready. When I awoke I was in a different place. A placed call Earth. I was brought there to help the people of Earth and protect it. While I lived at this place learning the way these people lived and how they acted. For there were no such things as magic, dwarfs or elfs."

"But I learned to live of the ways the humans did on earth and many other things they did and learned. But then when I was sixteen, four years later, I meant Amarië. She had also come to live there and help protect the earth with others and me. We fought many great evils that had much dark power." Serenity said her eyes glazing over as memories came back to her of all the things she has fought against. But she brought herself back to reality quickly looking back at her brother with a small smile on her face.

"Then Amarië and I felt the power of darkness growing here in Middle Earth. So we finally decided it was time to go back whether we were suppose to come back or not and we came to Rivendell so Amarië go see how her family was doing and find out what was going on and we have been here ever since." Serenity finished her long story to her brother of where she has been all these years. Amarië just sat there as memories came back to her about meeting Serenity and the others. Amarië sighed heavily looking back to Serenity and Estel. Aragorn turn to Amarië now looking at her.

"If you say there were no elfs in that other world than how did you mange to keep people from knowing that you were an elf." Aragorn question her curiously an eyebrow raised. Amarië smile at Aragorn as Serenity laughed lightly to herself at the question.

" I hide my ears behind my hair. Nobody ever noticed it and when my ears were visible I just used some magic I learned to hide them." Amarië simply told him a smile still on her face. Aragorn nodded his head mirth evident in his eyes.

"I see you two have become great friends." Aragorn said looking between the two before him. Amarië was like a sister to him. He had known Amairë for a long time before she left one day to go on a quest. That's all she had ever told him but said she would try to come back someday.

"Indeed we have become friends. All though I do think Amarië should be punished for not telling either of us about each other." Serenity said smiling at Amarië and evil glint in her eyes which earned a frown upon Amarië's face. Aragorn smile at seeing Amarië frown and at the thought of Amarië keeping such a big secret from him and his sister.

"I believe you are right sister. Amarië should be punished for not saying anything to us." Aragorn said facing Amairë. Amarië stood there her frown still graced her lips. Serenity and Aragorn tried to keep a straight face but could not for and start laughing at Amarië.

"You know it's not nice to tease." Amarië said to them a delicate eyebrow raised at them. Serenity laughed lightly some more at seeing her friend's frown on her face the whole time.

"You know Amarië we are only teasing." Serenity said a smile on her lips, as happiness was evident in her blue eyes.

"Alas Serenity is right. We could never do anything to you. You are like sister to me." Aragorn stated to her smiling upon the she-elf.

The three talked for many hours about their life and past. They were enjoying their time catching up with each other and the pain that Serenity and Aragorn had gone through was slowly diminishing away in their hearts. Just then Serenity had asked a question to which would make her very upset and grieve for the first time in many years.

"Aragorn, how has mother been these years?" Serenity asked her brother smiling at him. Aragorn's smile vanished upon his face quickly to be replaced with a frown and pain and sorrow in his eyes. Serenity upon seeing this looked to her friend Amarië. Amarië's had a frown on her face and she could see sorrow in her eyes. Serenity turns back to her brother and Amarië a few times looking at them. She knew something had been wrong from the two. Serenity's smile slowly faded away while her eyes held fear as to what her brother would tell her.

"Aragorn, mother is all right isn't she?" Serenity asked quietly fear evident in her eyes and voice. Aragorn sighed heavily his brown eyes looking at into blue eyes of his sister.

"She died two months after you disappeared." He told her sadly his face looking solemn. Serenity gasped at this new news about her mother. Her hand went to her mouth covering it while tears began to well up in her eyes.

"How? I don't understand she was fine when I was gone." Serenity stated in disbelief still in shock. Aragorn got up and sat down beside his sister looking at her as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"She got sick just a few days after you disappeared. It became much worse as time went it on and her grief of losing you as well must have added on. I'm sorry Serenity." Aragorn said to her in a low voice. Serenity cried silently, as the news of her mother's death became clear to her. Aragorn not being able to do anything more to help ease the pain that he had just caused his sister held her in his arms as she cried now morning the lost of their mother.

Amarië just sat there in her chair watching the two siblings mourn the lost of their mother. She had known about Serenity's mother's death but she could not bring herself to tell her princess. A lone tear made its way down Amarië's pale cheek as she listened to they sobs of Serenity.

To Be Continued...


	6. The Beginning Journey

Returning to Middle Earth

The Beginning Journey

I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.

It had been two days now that has passed by since the day the Fellowship was formed. Serenity was in her room getting ready for her long quest with Amarie and the others that started today to protect Frodo. Serenity look down to see she had to put her bow and sword left that was lying on her bed. She stood there gazing at the two for a minute wondering if she should take her sword with her. Sighing heavily she picked up her sword her brother gave her and placed it in her subspace pocket for now followed by placing her bow on her back with her quills. Just as she placed her bow on her back a soft knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Serenity asked hearing the knock. A soft familiar voice that Serenity knew only to well answered her question back.

"It is only I, Serenity, Amarie." Was the reply from the other side of the wooden door. Serenity smile to herself happy to know Amarie would be with her on the quest.

"Come in Amarie." Serenity said back quickly before turning to a mirror to check her hair. The door open soundlessly as Amarie came walking in and closed it once more.

"Are you ready Serenity?" Amarie asked her friend who's back was turn to her at the moment. Serenity quickly making sure her hair would not fall out of the braid turn around once more to face her elf friend before her. Her gaze falling upon her friend noticing what Amarie was wearing.

Before answering Amarie, Serenity gaze over what the elf maiden was wearing. Amarie was wearing a dark purple tunic with white shirt and boots with her cloak over it. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun atop her head to keep her hair away from her violet eyes. Serenity also noticed Amarie had a short sword on her left side and her bow and quills on her back. Once she was done looking over her friend's choice of cloths she smile at her friend.

"I see you are ready. I am ready as well so we should be going. But there is one thing I like to speak to you about before we leave." Serenity said to her friend her smile leaving her face with a serious look.

"What is it Serenity?" Amarie asked her quietly, curiosity filling her eyes. Serenity took a step closer to her friend before speaking. When she did speak it was in a quiet voice for just above a whisper.

"We both know we can use our powers we gained on Earth. I rather us not use them at all if necessary but if it comes to a point and we must need them then only then do we give away our little secret." Serenity finished in a very quiet voice her eyes locking with the elf in front of her. Amarie's eyes filled with understanding as to what Serenity was saying and nodded her head stating she understood.

"I agree with you Serenity. It will be easier that way to stay away from questions but if we must use our powers then we will have too hopefully it will not go come to that although I have a feeling we will have to use our powers at some point." Amarie replied back to her friend in a serious voice her eyes never leaving connect of Serenity's blue ones.

"Yes I have the same feeling as well. But I'm afraid only time will tell." Serenity stated back sighing heavily breaking eye connect to look past the door in thinking. Amarie giggle lightly at Serenity's words bringing her friend back to reality quickly. Serenity turns her attention back to her friend a delicate eyebrow raised in wonder.

"If I may ask what is so amusing to you Amarie?" Serenity asks her friend. Amarie smile shaking her head.

"I just think you have been around Trista too much. You are starting to sound like her." She said to her. Serenity smile at her friend's comment about Trista.

"Thanks Amarie." Serenity said shaking her head while sighing. Then all of a sudden a knock came to the door interrupting Serenity and Amarie's talk. Amarie look to her friend a raised eyebrow in a silent question as to whom was at the door. Serenity just shrugged her shoulders at her friend wondering as well who was at the door for she was not expecting anyone to come to her room. For her brother Aragorn had all ready tried to make her stay at Rivendale and not go on the quest a night ago but failed to change Serenity's decision.

"Who is at the door?" Serenity spoke loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear her question. A voice spoke that Amarie knew all to well answer back.

"It is I ,Arwen, sister of Amarie. May I enter?" The voice replied back from the other side of the door. Serenity quickly made her way over to the wooden door and opens it revealing Arwen in a plain but elegant red dress with a small tiara on her head. Serenity smile upon facing the oldest of daughter of Lord Elrond.

"Lady Arwen please come in." Serenity said opening to the door wide enough to let her in. Arwen smile at Serenity her head bowing a little at Serenity. Arwen came in the room all the way to find her sister standing before.

"Please call me Arwen. After all you are Aragorn's sister." Arwen said to Serenity as she closed the door. Serenity smile at Amarie's older sister turning around after shutting the door.

"As you wish but only if you call me Serenity. You are family just like Amarie is to me." Serenity stated to her looking at her Amarie then turning back to Arwen. When Serenity had look at Amarie she could see sadness in her eyes that was being held behind a fake happy look. But Amarie's voice brought Serenity away from her thoughts once again.

"Arwen, may I ask what you are doing here? We were about to meet the others." Amarie asked her sister. Amarie looking at her sister and seeing a determined look in her eyes that was so familiar to her that they had inherited from their father placed upon her sister's face.

"I have come to not just on behalf of father's request but my own to ask you two to stay behind and let the others protect Frodo. Stay here in Rivendell where you will both be safe. It would be safer for you to leave this burden to the others." Arwen pleaded to them both with fear and worriedness in her eyes. Serenity smile that had been on her face left quickly with a sadness in her eyes at knowing that going on this journey will make Lord Elrond and Arewn worry about Amarie. She stood there looking at Amarie in the eyes for a second before turning to Arwen.

"I can not speak for Amarie but I shall speak for myself. For me to not help anyway I can is just not possible. I have abilities that can aid at such a dark time as now and I will not sit and let other people fight to protect me like my brother when I can fight as well. I will do what I can to save Middle Earth and if it means my life so be it." Serenity said to Arwen in a regal voice, determination sparkling in her blue eyes as she spoke.

Amarie stood there listening to Serenity's words as she spoke to Arwen on her decision and knew her sister and father would be very worried about her as well as her older brothers. But she like Serenity felt the same way. They could help out against the dark lord, Sauron, and they won't stand around.

'We have fought to many times against dark forces for us to just stop now. Besides Serenity doesn't like people protecting her either.' Amarie thought to herself. Serenity stopped talking and the two were now facing Amarie. Amarie look at her sister once more to see the emotions run pass her sister once more just like they did in the past when she told them she was leaving to help another world. Amarie took a deep breath before she spoke to her sister.

"Arwen, sister. I have made my decision and will go to help the others with protecting Frodo. As Serenity has all ready said we have abilities that we learned in the other world that can aid Middle Earth to defeating Sauron." Amarie said a serious and determined voice spoke without fear anywhere.

"I have seen what dark forces can do and I have not stood by to let them defeat us in the other world and so now that I am home once more I will stop fighting against another dark force that threatens my home, family and friends. I will fight to protect it with everything I have. I'm sorry if I upset and disappoint you or father. I have to do this." She finished saying still looking at her sister stern voice.

Arwen stood there a look of disappointment in her eyes. Arwen sighed heavily before making her way over to herself. She look into her sister's eyes and held onto her shoulder a smile on her face before speaking to her sister.

"You have never disappointed father or I. You, sister, have made us all proud and only wish to keep you safe cause we love you." Arwen said to her sister softly in elvish. Amarie smile at her sister with compassion in her eyes. Then the two elfs hugged one another.

"I love you, sister." Amarie whispered back in elvish. A soft tear escaped her eyes making it go down her cheek. Arwen hugs her sister to herself happy to know Amarie was alive and in Middle Earth.

"I love you too. Please be careful and come home safely." She said pulling away to wipe away a few tears that had made their way down her face as well.

"Don't worry Arwen. I shall make sure Aragorn and Amarie come back safely." Serenity said speaking once more. Arwen turn to Serenity a smile on her face a bit of happiness in her eyes shining. She nodded her head.

"Aragorn is your brother and I know he is happier than he has been in years since your arrival. Please stay safe Serenity. You all must come back home safely." Arwen said to her. Serenity smile at Arwen and Amarie.

"We shall fight along one another to protect each of us in the fellowship. Please do not worry your sister knows how to protect herself very well. She is very good with her bow I must admit." Serenity said complementing Amarie making her blush a little. Arwen smile upon her younger sister a smile on her face.

"Yes she is good with the bow I will admit that. Now I believe we all should make haste for we will be late to meet the others." Arwen said to the women in the room.

~ * ~

In the front of the entry of Rivendell stood the Fellowship of the Ring in a half circle with Frodo in front of them. From left to right stood Amarie, Legolas, Serenity, Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and Sam with the horse. There facing Frodo and the fellowship was Lord Elrond in his elegant robes and to his upper right stood his oldest daughter and twin brothers. Around the area there were more elves that stood in the area to watch the departure of the newly found group.

"Today the ring bearer, Frodo, begins his journey to Mordor. You who stand before us here to help Frodo with his journey are not bound by any oath or promise. They're for you only go as far as you will yourself." Lord Elrond said looking at everyone in the group while speaking with much authority in his voice. Elrond's eyes traveled looking at each member in the group while speaking before he last gaze upon his daughter who only came back a few days ago to leave again to fight against the dark power growing. Lord Elrond not wanting to make a scene turns his attention back to the group.

"Stay to your purpose and may the blessing of elves, men and free folk be with you all." Lord Elrond finished his speech to them. Each of the members bows in respect of Lord Elrond. Then Gandlaf spoke up between the silence that fell.

"We wait for the ring bearer to begin." He said loudly. Everyone eyes turn to Frodo. Frodo slowly turn around looking rather nervous being watched by many at that moment. He began walking towards the group that stood before him. He walks on as they Gandalf and Aragorn move away to let Frodo pass. Frodo passing the two kept walking Gandalf following Frodo who was now behind him followed by the others.

Just as Amarie was about to leave she look at her father one last time. She nodded her head at him and then followed suit after the group never looking back but knowing her father's eyes were upon her back till she was out of sight.

~ * ~

The Fellowship had been walking all day long now and the sun was beginning to set when Gandalf decided to end their journey for that day. Amarie and Boromir went to collect the firewood. The hobbits went to set up their place to sleep while Legolas and Serenity was scanning the area for anything that maybe a danger to them.

Once everyone had done their job which had not taken long they all sat down by the fire that Amarie had made to make dinner. Everyone sat in a circle around the fire talking to one another quietly while Aragorn was fixing the meal. When it was done he gave everyone their share of their meal. Everyone sat quietly eating while chatting. The circle went like this. Serenity, Amarie, Boromir, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf, Glimi, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and Legolas. While Serenity was eating Pippin asked Serenity a question.

"Lady Serenity you wouldn't happen to know a story you could tell us?" He asked her politely is eyes held curiosity in them. Serenity turns her attention to the young hobbit taken back by the unexpecting question. Pippin's question had made everyone stop their talking and watch the two wondering what Serenity's answer would be.

"A story?" She asked questionable. Pippin nodded his head a smile on his face. Serenity sat there looking at the young hobbit before turning her head to Amarie. Amaire sat there looking at her friend curiously a raised eyebrow at how she would answer this question and if she would tell a story. Serenity seeing her friend would not help her glared at her with a look of 'thanks for nothing'. Amaire only smirk at Serenity amused at the situation. Serenity sighed heavily thinking of a story she could tell them all.

Aragorn who had been eating his dinner quietly watching the people around sat watching his younger sister. Aragorn wondered if Serenity would tell a story. He remembered that Serenity loved to listen to stories that their mother would tell them when they were young. Seeing her now being asked that very question she use to ask their mother when they were children brought back many old memories that Aragorn quickly ignored not wanting to think about the past. So instead he sat quietly wondering what Serenity would say to the young hobbit.

Legolas who had been listening to Gandalf speak to Frodo before Pippin's question came out he had become very interest in the blond beauty that was Aragorn's sister. When the elf had first laid eyes on the blond woman back in Rivendell he wondered where she had come from. Learning that Serenity was Aragorn's sister was something he had not expected. He wondered where she had been all these years and how she and Amarie would help the quest. Although he wished they had stayed behind he would like to get to know Serenity more on their quest since she was with them. When he had met her he had seen something he only saw in Aragorn's eyes. Burden. Deep within her blue eyes hidden behind her happiness and other emotions along with wisdom. He wondered what a creater like her would have a burden for and so he would find out all he can about her.

Serenity who had been thinking of a story should tell them so as not to disappoint the young hobbit who look hopeful sighed heavily once more. Serenity could only think of one story that she could tell them and it was something she had never told anyone and only the scouts knew about. The story about the moon. Serenity looks over to see Gandalf looking at her. Serenity looking at Gandalf saw a look as if knowing what she was thinking. Gandalf only nodded his head his eyes holding mysterious look in them a small smile placed on his lips. Deciding to question Gandalf later Serenity turn her attention back to Pippin.

"So you wish to hear a story, well, then a story I shall tell you then." Serenity said to him with a warm smile on her face. Pippin smile grew big and his eyes lighten up. All three other hobbits look on eager to hear a story from the young woman that was related to Aragorn. Everyone's attention was on Serenity now curiosity filling him or her all wondering what she would tell them. For Amarie though she wondered what Serenity was going to tell them for she did not know many stories from the future that she could tell and they would understand. Serenity took a deep breath before she spoke once again with eyes upon her now.

'I shall only tell them certain things so they do not find out what they need not know yet.' Serenity thought to herself before she began.

"I know of one story that is from where I have been for some time." Serenity began to say. "Even Amarie here knows this story once I begin to tell you it." She stated looking at Amarie who tilted her head in confusion upon hearing this statement by her princess.

"The story begins a thousand years ago in the place I was at but is now a legend to them. The story beings with on the moon. There was a beautiful palace there and people who lived there. They were know as Lurinarns and had many of the elfs traits would have here in Middle Earth." Serenity said before being interrupted.

"People living on the moon? You mean the moon just like the one in the sky?" Sam asked Serenity while pointing to the moon confusion clearly on his face. Amarie giggle lightly at hearing Sam's question.

"Yes Sam just like the moon that is shining upon us this very night." Amarie said a smile on her face. Sam nodded his head a blush on his face, which showed from the light of the fire.

"During this time it was as the Silver Millennium Alliance with the moon having peace with its fellow neighboring planets. The moon palace were the Queen lived with her only daughter and heir to the thrown. The princess being the next heir to the thrown she had special guardians know as the Sailor Scouts who relayed on magic to protect their princess. The guardians were the princesses of the other planets and the Moon Princess' best and most trusted friends. They all lived in harmony for many years and the moon was trying to get the earth at the time to join the Alliance."

"Then on the Moon Princess's sixteen birthday she had gone to earth without mother knowing. There she met and fell in love with the Prince of Earth. The two courted for some time and eventually the Queen of the Moon and King and Queen of Earth found out of this. Although it was forbidden for Earth people to fall in love with people from the moon the King and Queen of Earth realized how much the two were in love and gave them their blessing to be marry as well as the Queen of the Moon did. This marriage between the two would unite earth and the moon joining earth into the Alliance."

"Then two years later on the Moon Princess's eighteen birthday there was a party where she was to announce her engagement to the people of the Moon but something terrible happened." Serenity said to them a hint of sadness in her voice. "A dark power came quickly and attacking the peaceful kingdom not expecting the attack at all. The Moon Princess's guardians along with people of the Moon and neighboring planets went out to fight and save the Queen and Princess of the moon also stop this dark power from spreading. But alas that did not happen for the Princess's guardians were killed in battle as well as all the People of the Moon. The Queen of this dark evil leaving the Queen alone and live murdered both the Princess and her fiancée." Serenity said taking a deep steady breath before continuing on with the story of her past. All eyes were still upon the young blond curious to know what happens even though they had an idea all ready.

"The Queen of the Moon had seen everyone thing she loved and cherished get destroyed in front of her, even the death of her only daughter. The Queen only being able to do one last thing she used a family heirloom that is very powerful crystal drives back this great big evil. By doing this the Queen lost much energy and had barely any left. The Queen was now alone on her kingdom with all who had died by the attack."

"What a sad story." Merry said to them his eyes fill with sadness. Pippin nodded his head agreeing. All the company had sadness in their eyes now with no hope in their eyes. Serenity seeing this had to finish her story.

"Who said I was finished?" Serenity said to them a raised eyebrow at them a small smile on face. All eyes were upon her once again quickly at hearing this comment. Serenity giggled lightly at this reaction but quickly stopped.

"They say that the Queen used what strength she had left for her magic of using this crystal and sent her daughter, fiancée and guardians to the future to live a normal life with no memories of what happened but to be happy. But if evil should arise again they would all get their memories back and protect their Princess once again." Serenity finished her story looking at each of the fellowship member.

But before anyone could speak or say anything Gandalf spoke up gaining the attention of everyone in the fellowship this time.

"I believe what Serenity here is saying about her story if I may say is that no matter what dark power is upon you there is always a bit of hope no matter what. Is that not true Serenity?" He asked her his head tilt a bit to the right with a smile on his face and mysterious glint in his eyes that resembled of something Trista would have in her eyes.

Serenity merely nodded her head at Gandalf a small smile upon her face but deep down questions lingered back in her mind wondering what Gandalf knew. There was something he knew but the question was what and how much did he know.

"Now I do believe the time is growing late and that we should get some rest before our journey in the morning begins once more. But I think it would be best if we had a watch at different times of the night." Gandalf said to them with much authority in his voice.

"I will take the first watch." Amarie said simply.

To be Continued...


End file.
